Rêvons d'un cauchemar
by HydeAndCloser
Summary: Nos retrouvailles émouvantes qui n'ont pas durée. Rassure toi, je t'aimerai pour l'éternité. Death-fic Bya/Ren. Première fic !


_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voici ma première fanfiction, ici mon premier One-Shot en l'occurence, et j'ai le traque je l'avoue xx'._

_Les personnages sont à Tite Kubo (oui car s'ils étaient à moi..Mouahaha!)_

_Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture. :)_

**_xxx_**

Je marchais à tes côtés et j'appréciais tellement ce moment. Ça fait 6 mois qu'on ne s'étaient pas vus, pas parlés, à cause de ton séjour à l'étranger. Nous nous sommes dit que si notre couple et notre amour résistaient à cette durée assassine, nous pourrons alors avancer malgré les embûches qui nous barrons la route.

Main dans la main nous marchions sur ce trottoir désert du à cette heure de la nuit. J'avançais sur le passage clouté, souriant comme un demeuré en me disant la chance que j'avais d'être avec une personne comme toi.

Froid de prime abord, tu es en fait la personne la plus attentionnée qui soit. Un corps svelte et athlétique, d'une teinte crémeuse, presque irréelle. Des mains si belles sensuelles, des sourires rares mais exceptionnels, des yeux de glace qui se transforment en de braises ardentes en ce posant sur moi, des cheveux noir de jais si soyeux si doux aux touchés. Mon amour pour toi est inconditionnel.

Perdu dans mes pensés je n'entendis pas la voiture klaxonner. Tout ce passa à une vitesse que je ne me rendis compte de rien. Je parti en avant et ma tête heurta le sol. Du liquide poisseux de la même couleur que mes cheveux s'écoula de ma blessure et de la commissure de mes lèvres. Je n'entendis plus rien et alors me retourna. Un temps, deux temps. Mes yeux voyaient mais mon cerveau ne pouvait accepter,. Il refusait la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Voir ton corps allongé sur ce sol de couleur carmin. « Non, ce n'est possible ! Non ! » m'écriai-je. Je couru en titubant, pleurant, gémissant. J'atteignis ton corps et posa, tremblant comme une feuille, ma tête contre ton torse. « C'est lent, trop lent. ». Je criais qu'on me vienne à l'aide, mais personne ne me répondis. La personne qui était à l'intérieur de la voiture avait fui sous l'horreur de ce qu'elle avait commis. Je composais alors frénétiquement le numéro de l'ambulance : « Mon compagnon a été renversé par une voiture, nous sommes à Minami-Azabu dans l'arrondissement Minato-ku [..] Faites vite !». « _Renji.. _» Mes yeux, embués de larmes regardait ton visage, ton visage si beau malgré la suie présente sur tes joues.

« Arrête de parler Byakuya disais-je, économise tes forces, les secours seront bientôt là !

- Tu es tellement naïf Renji, j'ai toujours aimé cette candeur chez toi.

- Arrête de parler, il faut pas que tu te force.

- Je sens que je pars de plus en plus.

- Ne dis pas ça ! Tu vas survivre, je le sais !

- Renji, arrête je..

- Non !

- Ne fait pas l'enfant ! Cria t'il malgré le sang qui envahissait ses poumons. Il faut accepter la vérité. Je vais mourir. Je le sens, je le sais. Avant de partir, je voulais te dire que c'est avec toi que je voulais passer le reste ma vie. J'avais quelques doutes mais mon esprit est à présent serein. Cet éloignement n'a fait qu'accroître mon amour pour toi. Tu n'es pas l'homme idéal, c'est un fait, mais tu es mon homme, tu es à moi, ou plutôt tu étais. »

Je pleurais au dessus de lui. Mes larmes coulaient de ses yeux jusqu'au menton. Une tristesse infini s'empara de moi. Moi le fier Renji qui jamais n'abdiquai ou baissai les bras.

« Je veux que tu tournes notre page et que tu vives heureux. Je veillerai continuellement sur toi ainsi que sur Rukia. Prends soin d'elle Renji, promet le moi.

- Je suis tellement désolé ! Hurlai-je . Tout est de ma faute ! Si seulement j'avais vu cette voiture nous n'en serions pas là !

- Renji, est-ce que tu peux accéder à une dernière requête ?

- Tout ce que tu veux. Tout ce que tu veux mon amour.

- Je veux mourir sous la pression de tes lèvres.

Mes larmes redoublèrent à cette demande. Je pensais à tout ce qu'on avait vécu. Lui et moi, le jour et la nuit, le soleil et la lune. Deux personnes totalement différentes qui pourtant se complétaient parfaitement. Mon visage s'approcha du sien, sa main fragile entrelaçait de ses doigts les miens. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent, un baiser des plus doux et des plus tendres qui soit se forma. Un baiser où tout nos sentiments passèrent. Un baiser au goût métallique avec un arrière goût de thé vert. Je sentis un sourire se dessiner sous mes lèvres. A ce signal cette pression charnelle devint de plus en plus faible. Je senti les muscles de tes mains se relâcher. Je me reculais alors pour admirer ton visage serein et heureux.

Jamais vous ne pourrez me soigner de ce mal qui me rongera jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

**xxx**

Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Oui, mon premier pas en tant qu'auteur est dans la death-fic. Joyeux dirons nous ! :D

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review afin que je puisse m'améliorer ! :3


End file.
